


Jurprise (Jean Surprise)

by spiciest_author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light Sexuality, Lingerie, M/M, This isn't crack but it's not really serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiciest_author/pseuds/spiciest_author
Summary: Jesse got Hanzo a very... cowboy present.





	Jurprise (Jean Surprise)

**Author's Note:**

> This is, of course, discord's fault, but mostly classywastelandbread 's, for posting jean lingerie. I love u, babes.

They’ve just gotten a ten-minute landing confirmation when Hanzo’s comm buzzes and lights up to show a message from Jesse.

Jesse: kno when ur landin ???  
Me: Ten minutes.  
Jesse: oh great!! Take a shower  
Jesse: I have a surprise for uuuu  
Jesse: <3 <3 <3 ;) ;) 

Hanzo feels a blush creeping onto his face. A surprise? Followed by wink emojis? No doubt something exciting. The mail had come yesterday, maybe Jesse had ordered something… 

Me: Just landed.   
\---  
Hanzo steps out of his shower feeling exceptionally… peppy for post-mission. He has to work to avoid sprinting to Jesse’s room. He may have let his imagination run a little wild in the shower. His hurrying has him nearly passing the door he’s searching for. Hanzo knocks rather forcefully, heart in his throat. The hiss of the door has never sounded so inviting.   
“Hey, baby,” Jesse drawls. “Took a while in that shower.”   
“I… got very sweaty,” says Hanzo. He’s a little distracted by Jesse, if he’s honest. Jesse’s shirt has two buttons undone, revealing a hint of something dark near his chest. He’s not wearing a belt or boots, either.   
“Yeah, I bet. Think yer bout to get sweatier, if y’don’t mind me sayin,” says Jesse.   
“Don’t mind you saying or doing,” Hanzo replies, pushing Jesse deeper into his room. He reaches for the rest of the buttons, popping them one by one. Carefully, he peels a sleeve off Jesse’s shoulder, revealing a thin, bright red strap. 

“Is this the surprise?” He asks in a whisper.  
“It’s part of it,” Jesse murmurs.   
Hanzo can feel the blush on his face sink to more important places as he pulls off the shirt. He… can’t quite believe his eyes.  
“Jesse… is this… a jeans bra?!” he yelps.  
“Sure is!” replies Jesse. “I got jean panties too!”

There’s a beat of silence before they both burst into laughter.

“You got _janties_ to surprise me with?!” Hanzo chokes out.   
“Thong janties,” says Jesse. “Only the best for you, babe.”  
Hanzo tries to swallow back his laughter enough to breathe normally. It is a struggle, with the jra staring him in the face.

“Well, Jesse, if you want to give me only the best, you may have to take those off,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, you can find me @ spiciest-sideblog.tumblr.com !  
> PS: The dox title for this is "DC's Janties".


End file.
